The invention relates to an angling bite detector.
Bite detectors are well known devices used to give an angler warning that a fish is taking the bait so that he is ready to strike the hook home at the desired time.
The most common bite detectors used are simple devices that clip onto the tip of the fishing rod, such was bells and the like, which rattle when the tip of the rod is jerked suddenly by a biting fish.
The main drawback of these types of clip-on sounders is that they have to be fitted to the tip of the rod after every cast and removed again before an angler can strike at a biting fish. If the device is not removed before a strike then the device usually flies off the tip of the rod behind the angler and causes the line to tangle around the device spelling disaster and mayhem for the angler.
Having to remove the device each time before striking usually means that by the time the rod is lowered and the device is removed, the fish is long gone.
Another simple well known device used by anglers is a clip-on light which fits at the tip of the rod to allow the angler to see the tip when fishing in darkness. The main drawback of this device is that the tip of the rod must be constantly watched by the anlger who must then try and determine which of the movements are bites and which are caused by other reasons, such as wind movement or tide pull. In most cases the device still has to be removed before striking can take place.
Presently available bite detectors can indicate in one way or another that a bite is occuring but most do so by monitoring the line rather than the movement of the tip of the rod. This may be satisfactory for catching some fish but not others.